<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror Mirror On The Wall by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908656">Mirror Mirror On The Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impulse has a type, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulse gets a haircut with some interesting results. Tango and Zed decide to "help him out".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror Mirror On The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing to say for myself except that the Discord saw what Bdubs did with Impulse's hair and ideas were thrown around and suddenly I had a new document open.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bdubs had shown him the options Impulse had immediately known which one to pick.<br/>"That one," he had said, and he had been glad that he managed to keep it together so his voice hadn't even wavered.<br/>Bdubs had only grinned and said, "Coming right up," before he had gotten to work.<br/>Impulse had somehow made it all the way through Bdubs working and showing him the result, paying, and had even gotten all the way to the base he had recently taken over from Stress. But by the time he had made it into the skull and up to the bedroom with the mirrors in the corner he couldn't deny the arousal pooling in his belly.<br/>He stripped off his armour and elytra in record time, leaving them in a heap on the floor, as he approached the mirrors because he needed to see.<br/>He bit his lip when he finally saw himself in the mirror. He had always known that he had a thing for blondes, but he hadn’t expected it to extend to himself. But here he was, in front of the mirror, and when he let his eyes wander down, he could see the bulge in his pants.<br/>He swallowed and then before he could talk himself out of it, he unbuttoned his pants and shoved one hand into his underwear. He groaned when he wrapped it around his dick and pulled it out, and tucked the waistband underneath his balls. He was so hard already and when he looked up at himself, at the bleached hair on his head, he moaned. He slipped his free hand into his hair and felt the strands between his fingers, his eyes falling shut as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. <br/>It was just…fuck it was too much, and slid his hand down along his shaft until he reached the root and let go so he could fondle his balls. He whimpered at how tight they felt, how hard he was, how fucking close just watching his hair turn blond and seeing himself like this had brought him. He wanted to make it last, but he knew he wouldn't be able to, not when his reflection was right there and he could see his own flushed face in the mirror, could see how desperate he was just from the fact he was still wearing clothes, how he had really only gotten his cock out, hell, he could see his flushed hard cock, the way it curved towards his stomach, could watch his hand around it, moving far too slowly and-<br/>He almost startled when he felt someone press up against him from behind, and his hand was gently pried away from his dick and replaced by another hand just as Tango nuzzled his neck.<br/>"And what do we have here?" he whispered hotly into Impulse's ear. "You got yourself all hot and bothered Impy, huh?"<br/>Impulse moaned and tried to buck his hips to fuck into Tango's fist, which was just holding on, almost too tight around his shaft, but Tango had his other arm around him, pinning him to his body, and even through both their pants he could feel his cock hard against his ass.<br/>And then a little louder, speaking normally, "Just look at him, Zed. He's such a slut for blondes he even gets off at his own reflection."<br/>Impulse saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, and he tried to turn his head towards it, but Tango's arm around him squeezed.<br/>"Eyes to the front," he practically growled into Impulse's ear, and… oh.<br/>Impulse took a shuddering breath and followed the command.<br/>“You tell us when we go to far,” Tango said, much gentler.<br/>Impulse’s voice sounded a little weak when he said, “Yeah.”<br/>Zed pushed away from the edge of the mirror and stepped close to him with a smirk playing around his lips. He slid his hands under Impulse’s shirt and nuzzled close.<br/>“Couldn’t even take off his clothes,” Zed said. “He was just so desperate for it he couldn’t be bothered. Just needed a hand on his dick.”<br/>“Well we can certainly give him that, can’t we, Zed?”<br/>“Oh I think we can give him more than that.”<br/>Impulse swallowed when Zed stepped away again and reached out to press his thumb against Impulse’s lower lip.<br/>“If I could I’d make you watch yourself as I fuck your throat,” he said. “You’d look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock. Such a pretty, needy, little slut. Getting fucked from both ends. But don’t you worry, we’ll have our fun with you.”<br/>His smile was dangerous, and it made Impulse squirm in Tango’s grasp, entirely on instinct, but Tango let go of his cock in favour of grasping his hips and digging his fingers in until Impulse was sure it would bruise. Tango used the leverage to thrust harshly against his ass.<br/>“Don’t you think you can get away, Impy. Needy sluts get what they deserve.”<br/>And then Zed’s hands were at the collar of his shirt, and grabbed it in two fists before he pulled and tore it open until Impulse’s chest was bare.<br/>His eyes met Tango’s over Impulse’s shoulder, before he said, “We should make him spread his legs, show us how much he wants to get fucked. Maybe make him watch as we fuck him with a toy before we fuck him right against the mirror.”<br/>“You think his legs will hold out that long? Seems like a lot of work to hold him up.”<br/>“Oh they better do or we’ll have to fuck his throat instead.”<br/>And Impulse’s legs were already shaking with want and shame burned through him at how much he just wanted them to have their way with him and use him.<br/>Still, he struggled against Tango's grip again, trying to get away unsuccessfully.<br/>All it did was to make Zed yank down his pants for him, exposing his ass. He desperately wanted to cover himself up again, wanted to hide how turned on he was, but there was no escaping from the two of them.<br/>Not when Zed smirked and said, "I'll need you to hold him so he can see while I get that toy inside him. Wouldn't want the slut to miss out on seeing how well his hole takes it."<br/>Tango huffed in annoyance. "Better get me a chair or something then, I'm not standing while I hold him if I can't even get my dick wet doing it."<br/>"Hold that thought for the future. We'll have to make do this time."<br/>Zed smirked again and then he stepped away, leaving Impulse exposed to see himself in the mirror.<br/>His shorts were tangled around his knees, his ruined shirt was hanging off his shoulders, making his skin look even paler than usual. He could see Tango's hand wander a bit, getting closer to but not touching his dick, even while he made sure to rub his clothed crotch against Impulse's bare ass.<br/>Impulse felt frozen, completely at his and Zed's mercy, the shame of his body thrumming with lust and arousal burning underneath his skin and making him squirm and struggle a little.<br/>That was until he could feel Tango's lips on his skin where his shoulder met his neck, almost gentle for a moment before he met Impulse's eyes in the mirror and pulled his lips into an evil smile, exposing his pointy canines. And then Tango opened his mouth and bit down. It was just shy of being hard enough to break skin and Impulse was torn between squirming to get away and just holding still until it was over.<br/>"I'm all ready," Zed said then from behind them, and Tango's mouth mercifully left Impulse's shoulder as he pulled him back.<br/>Impulse had no idea where Zed had gotten the armchair from, but the colour was wrong for Stress's base and it was deep enough to make things a little more comfortable.<br/>Tango leaned back, almost sprawling with Impulse in his lap, holding him securely, making sure he could see them in the mirror, as he spread his legs enough to accommodate Zed, who knelt down in front of them now.<br/>It was Zed who forced Impulse's legs open and even as he tried to squirm and close them again, Zed looped some rope around each ankle and pulled it tight, making Impulse unable to move.<br/>Zed's grin was wicked when he looked up at them and purred, "We wouldn't want you to ruin the view and the experience, would we?"<br/>And then he held up the toy.<br/>It was the largest in his collection, Impulse knew, long and thick enough to make Zed's stomach visibly bulge when he made them watch him fuck himself on it, his hole so loose afterwards they could almost fit both their dicks inside. It was too big, Impulse would never be able to take it without prep.<br/>He pushed back against Tango with a panicked whimper of, "No, please. I can't…"<br/>And then Tango who had almost looked disinterested in what was about to happen whined, "Not that one. He's gonna be too loose. I want to feel him around me when I fuck him."<br/>Zed sighed sadly. "Okay then, but he would have looked so pretty with the bulge from that." He put the toy away again, and picked up another one, this one a more normal size, curved nicely and not so thick it would make Impulse too loose to fuck. It was Impulse's favourite, the one he liked them to use to drive him mad until he was begging for his release if he didn't already have a dick in his mouth, getting fucked within an inch of his life.<br/>He couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips as he watched Zed prepare the toy before he moved a little to the side so Impulse could see as he held it up and pressed the tip against Impulse's hole.<br/>Impulse was torn between pushing into it and trying to squirm away as his arousal and the mild panic of being held like this against his will warred in his mind.<br/>"You can admit that you want it," Tango said. "We know you want it. You can keep trying to escape but we're not letting you go until we're done with you. And we will be very cross if you make it hard on us. Now be a good little slut for Zed before I lose my patience."<br/>Impulse whimpered, and he couldn't even brace himself before Zed was already pushing the toy inside.<br/>The sudden stretch burned and it made Impulse cry out, tears stinging his eyes as Zed pushed it further and further inside, barely giving Impulse the chance to adjust. Impulse could only watch himself stretch to accommodate it until it was inside, making him feel full. He got a brief respite and he whined, whether it was because of the pain or because he needed Zed to move the toy, he didn't know. But then Zed started fucking him with it and his mind got hazy with pain and pleasure. Even if they hadn't had him restrained he wouldn't have been able to struggle. It was too much and Impulse had no idea what to do with it.<br/>"If you keep going he'll come," Tango said. "He's so close already."<br/>"Ah we can't have that." Zed pulled the toy out and put it to the side, before his head moved and he most likely locked eyes with Tango.<br/>Impulse whimpered. He knew what was coming next, and he knew whatever he did he would not get away.<br/>Zed undid the ropes around his ankles, and Tango pushed his legs far enough closed that Zed could pull him to his feet, fingers tight around Impulse's wrists so he couldn't even think about running in the short moment it took Tango to get up as well. Zed stepped to the side as soon as Tango got his hands on Impulse's hips, and before he could react they were already up against the mirror, Impulse bracing himself against its frame, Tango pressing up to his back.<br/>"Finally," Tango growled, before he pushed away enough to get his pants unbuttoned and pushed down.<br/>He paused after and leaned in. “Colour?” he asked gently.<br/>“Green,” Impulse said, panting, and Tango pressed a kiss to the skin behind his ear before he moved back again, gripping Impulse’s hips tightly.<br/>He pulled Impulse's ass cheeks apart and lined himself up before he thrust right in.<br/>He went hard and fast, with no regard for Impulse.<br/>"Look at what a slut you are for me, just need us to fuck you," he growled.<br/>Impulse moaned and he had to stop himself from screwing his eyes shut. It was humiliating how much he needed this and how much he wanted it. But that was what made it so appealing. <br/>He braced himself against the frame of the mirror as Tango pounded into him, groaning as he got closer to his orgasm until he came filling Impulse with his come.<br/>It shouldn't be as good as it was, but Impulse knew they weren't done with him. <br/>And he was right. He barely had time to realise that Tango had released him before Zed replaced him. Impulse whimpered, but he didn't have it in himself to struggle anymore. Not when it took everything not to fall down to his knees, his cock begging for release. Zed didn't talk nearly as much as Tango did, but he didn't have to when Impulse could see his face in the mirror. There was a smirk playing around his lips that promised trouble should Impulse not satisfy him, and Impulse did his best, he really did, but he barely managed to weakly clench around him to make it as good for him as he could.<br/>Zed thrust into him a few times, before he let out a disappointed sigh and pulled out.<br/>"I really expected more from you," he said. "But you're not even making an effort."<br/>He pulled Impulse away from the mirror with rough hands, and pushed him down onto his knees. He forced Impulse's mouth open and slid his cock inside.<br/>"Suck, or I'll reconsider that toy," he said, and Impulse hollowed his cheeks obediently.<br/>He made it as good as he could, even if he only barely avoided choking when Zed pushed in deeper until he was fucking Impulse's throat. Impulse could only take it, even while he hoped he wouldn't run out of air before Zed came. He didn't particularly want to find out what would happen if he did.<br/>"That's more like it," Zed groaned when Impulse somehow managed to double his efforts.<br/>He was starting to feel little light headed when Zed moaned and said, "Yeah just like that."<br/>And then Zed spilled down his throat and Impulse barely managed to swallow.<br/>He panted when Zed finally pulled out, and wiped away the tears that were running down Impulse's face.<br/>And then Zed pulled him up again onto weak legs, and guided him so he was braced against the mirror again, before he reached around and started jerking Impulse roughly. Impulse whimpered but whether he liked it or not it took only a few movements of Zed's fist before he cried out and came.</p>
<p>He became vaguely aware of surroundings again when Tango gently lifted him up from the floor and carried him to the bathroom. Zed was already running a bath, and Tango cautiously deposited him in the tub, before he got undressed and joined him, Zed following shortly after. It was a tight fit. The bathtub wasn't built for three people like their own was, but they made do and Impulse melted into their touches when they cleaned him up. He was already drifting off to sleep by the time they slipped into bed with him, sandwiching him between them and he managed a happy sigh as he settled in there and fell asleep.</p>
<p>He woke to a gentle kiss to his forehead, and when he opened his eyes Tango was smiling at him.<br/>"All good?" he asked quietly and Impulse nodded.<br/>"Yeah. Thanks… thanks for coming."<br/>"Anything for you, you know that."<br/>Tango smiled and leaned in to kiss him properly.<br/>"So how does it actually look?" Impulse asked.<br/>Tango chuckled and slid a hand through Impulse's hair.<br/>"It's definitely a change. Will take some time to get used to. But it's not bad."<br/>"The i is probably a bit too much, isn't it? Bdubs insisted on that."<br/>There was a soft laugh from Zed behind him.<br/>"Of course he did," he said, before he nuzzled against the back of Impulse's neck and kissed the skin there. "You gonna stick with it?"<br/>"Probably not," Impulse admitted. "I actually quite like my hair the way it usually is."<br/>"Me too," Tango said, and Zed made a noise of agreement. "Though it's definitely a look like this."<br/>Impulse chuckled as he buried a little closer to him.<br/>"Do we have anywhere to be?" He asked.<br/>"No," Tango said. "You can go back to sleep if you want to."<br/>"Good." Impulse was already closing his eyes again, and with Tango's arms around him and Zed cuddled up to his back he fell back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>